Video gaming, played on a local gaming device (such as a personal computer), is a rapidly growing commercial field that is receiving a great deal of attention due to its universal interest and appeal. Since video game applications tend to be action oriented and often require almost photographic quality display images, gaming computer systems tend to be high performance units. These high performance units generally employ the three operational elements of a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU) and at least one high-quality image monitor. Optimizing game playability adjustments for a single user gaming environment employing these three operational elements may be supported by standardized selections or user selectable options that facilitate local gaming optimization. However, what is needed in the art is an improved way to optimize playability adjustments for the use of remote user devices that are dependent on local user devices.